What He Doesn't Know
by Keirra
Summary: What Law didn't know couldn't hurt him, but it would definitely hurt her. Modern AU, rated M for future chapters. Cover art drawn by the lovely Akrim.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Obviously.**

The first few chapters of this have been up for a while on my tumblr (I'm Keirra13 there) but I was recently asked why none of them were here so this is the first of many stories to be uploaded here from there. If you read it on tumblr these first three or so chapters are basically the same, I just changed some wordings here and there and fixed a few mistakes I missed earlier.

* * *

><p>Nami rolled out of bed and was annoyed to find that, once again, she felt like she was going to be sick. Moving as quickly as she could without alerting her room mates she made it to the bathroom just in time.<p>

After rinsing her mouth out she sat on the cold tile floor and held her head in her hands. It was the fifth time this week that Nami had started her day worshiping the porcelain god. She hadn't told anyone about it yet, despite knowing two premed students. Most of her friends, especially Chopper the future doctor, tended to worry too much about little things. She knew they would be upset if they found out she was coming down with something and hadn't told them but didn't want to worry anyone. She figured a few quiet, restful nights at home would help her feel better. Besides it was just a little nausea and dizziness, nothing to worry about.

At least that is what she hoped when this had started about a week ago, but the random sickness and spouts of dizziness didn't go away and were soon joined by fatigue and the need to be in close proximity of a bathroom at all times. Still she wasn't too worried, she just assumed it was one of those things that make you feel worse before you start to get better.

She sighed, lifting her head and looking around the bathroom. She could hear the sounds of movement in the kitchen below her and knew that Robin and Franky were both up. Robin was always an early riser and Franky had little to no volume control over his voice. They had married almost two years ago and were, in Nami's opinion, everything a perfect couple should be. They were also two of her closest friends. When she had lost her apartment six months ago they had offered to let her stay with them while she finished school and found a stable job.

Two weeks ago she had finished her four year degree in Meteorology. A few of her friends had finished theirs as well. Sanji had his MBA in Business and minor in Culinary Arts and was looking to open his own restaurant. Chopper and Law had both finished their prerequisites for medical school. Usopp had one more semester of classes before he got his Engineering Degree. Her other friends she had met in college, Franky, Robin, Zoro, and Luffy had all either graduated or in the case of the latter two, dropped out.

Taking a deep breath Nami pulled herself to her feet. She glanced quickly in the mirror to make sure she looked alright and not like someone who had just thrown up. She still looked a bit pale, but other than that she looked normal. Satisfied she walked to the door, opened it and jumped back with a surprised squeak.

Standing on the other side of the door's threshold was Robin. The older woman looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Did I startle you?"

Nami laughed lightly, trying to play off her embarrassment. "Just a little." She walked out of the bathroom and moved to step past the other woman. "Sorry if I took too long," she said offhandedly, intent on getting back to her bed. The dizzy spells were back this morning.

Robin, however, had other ideas. She stopped Nami by grabbing her arm lightly. "I know you are sick." She said bluntly.

"W-what?" Nami cried, backing away. "What makes you think that?" The other woman threw her a look that stopped her protesting. "Fine, yes, I'm sick. Nothing a day or two in bed won't fix."

"Should I call Chopper-kun? Or Trafalgar-san?"

Nami held her hands up quickly, "no! I mean that's not necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, a nice cup of tea and some rest and I'll be right as rain."

Robin smiled, "alright then. I'll get the tea, you get to bed."

When Robin walked into Nami's room with the tea, the orange haired woman was already asleep. She frowned, worried about her friend's health and decided to let her sleep for a bit longer.

Nami was awoken from her nap by a knocking at the door.

"Come in," she called, pushing herself up into a seated position.

The door opened and Robin entered, holding a tray of tea. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she set the tray down.

"Better. The nap seemed to help."

"Good," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So besides being nauseous what else are you feeling?"

"Oh geeze," Nami sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

Robin folded her arms across her chest, "Nami please. I promised your sister when you moved in that I would look after you. How can I manage that if you won't even tell me when you are sick?"

Nami slid back down on to the bed with a groan. Using her sister against her was a dirty trick. "Fine. I've been waking up nauseous for about a week."

"Anything else?" Robin prompted.

"Dizzy, and really tired. It's just so weird," she said, sitting up quickly, "almost every morning I feel sick to my stomach when I wake up but a few hours later I'm fine." She sighed heavily and reached for her tea. "What's that look for?"

She hadn't noticed while she was speaking but Robin was staring at her with a strange expression. It looked like a mixture of amusement, worry, and surprise.

"Nami has your cycle been…" she paused as if searching for the right word, "regular?"

Nami laughed, "what are you suggesting? I'm no- I couldn't be…" Her voice trailed off as a sudden realization came to mind. "Oh god. Robin, you don't think I'm…do you?" She was hesitant to say the word that both women were thinking, as if the uttering of it would make it true.

The older woman stood pulling Nami up to her feet. "Better check just to be safe."

Ten minutes later Nami was pacing back and forth across the tiled bathroom floor. She was starting to hate this room, she had been spending much more time here lately than she would like. Robin was sitting on the edge of the tub, holding the pregnancy test and keeping an eye on the little display window.

"Is it done yet?" Nami asked nervously.

"Not yet, the box says it takes about three minutes."

"It hasn't been three minutes yet?"

"Almost." Robin replied with a small smile. She understood how Nami was feeling but it was still amusing to see her being so jittery about this. "Come sit down here." She patted the edge of the tub next to her. Nami sighed and complied, leaning her head against Robin's shoulder.

Suddenly she tensed, grabbing Robin's arm tightly. The little display window had started to change color. According to the box it would turn blue if it was negative and red if is was positive. She had been hoping and praying that it would be blue but to her growing horror it started pink and in a matter of seconds turned red. Wordlessly she reached out and took the test from Robin.

"Nami, are you alright?"

Nami didn't answer, instead she stood and resumed pacing, shaking the test as if she shake it hard enough that the color would go away.

Robin stood and grabbed her shoulders. "Nami you need to calm down."

"But I can't do this, Robin. I-I can't be a mom. I just finished school I need to get a job and-"

A finger pressed to her lips stopped her near rant. "It's going to be okay. We will figure this out one step at a time."

"One step at time? What's the first step?" Nami asked, frowning.

"That one should be easy," Robin smiled, "who's the father?"

Nami blushed, averting her gaze before muttering, "Tra-Trafalgar Law."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise and she pulled Nami in close for a tight hug. "Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Robin led Nami back to her room and waited for her to settle into her bed before she asked the question had had been circling in her mind.<p>

"So, Law?"

Nami cheeks flushed red and she looked down into her lap. "Yeah. There isn't anything I can do to get out of telling you this is there?"

"Nope."

She sighed and leaned up against the headboard. "Do you remember that big party Vivi threw a few weeks ago to celebrate our graduation?"

Robin nodded, "yes. If I remember correctly you didn't come home that night."

"Apparently we had a lot to drink." Nami said, memories of the day after that party coming to mind.

* * *

><p>Nami groaned, holding her head as she sat up. Obviously she had drank too much the night before if the pounding of her head was any indication. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately knew something was wrong. This was not her bedroom. It was much too dark to be her room. The windows were covered with thick curtains casting the whole room into deep shadows. She felt something shift on the bed and froze. She didn't know whose room she was in, or whose bed, but apparently she wasn't alone.<p>

Slowly, not wanting to wake them and have the inevitable awkward morning after conversation, she turned to see who it was. Quickly she covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping aloud and waking him.

Lying in bed next to her, every bit as naked as she was, was the absolute last man she wanted it to be. Trafalgar Law. She stared at him in shock, eyes drinking in every inch of him that was exposed by the blankets and desperately trying to remember how she ended up in this position.

Her memories of the night before were hazy. Bits and pieces were all she could recall, a brush of fingers across naked skin, feverish movements and gasping breaths. For a brief moment Nami wanted to cry, she felt the slight prickling behind her eyes but she pushed the emotion down to focus on something more important. She needed to get out of here, with all her clothing, without him knowing.

Moving carefully she pushed the blankets away from her legs and slipped out of the bed. Law shifted again, turning over and she froze. She stared at him, holding her breath and praying he wouldn't wake. Luck it seemed was on her side. He stopped moving and was still as she collected her clothing and slipped out the door.

Nami made it to the grassy courtyard outside Law's dormitory building before the true weight of what had happened hit her. She sank down onto a bench, leaning forward to cradle her head in her hands.

The night before had been a huge celebration, one with lots of booze apparently. The end of the school year was always something to celebrate but this year she, Law, Chopper, and Sanji had all finished their four year degrees. After the graduation ceremony their friends had surprised them with a party.

Law had been introduced to their group by Luffy about three years ago. He had some pre-med classes with Chopper and Luffy had seen them together. Luffy had a habit of "making" new friends. Almost immediately Nami had taken a liking to him, what straight young woman wouldn't have? He was smart, mature, gorgeous and that was just a first impression. Over time she had grown to be quite attached to him. She had talked herself into confronting Law with her feelings several times but every time something would stop her. He would do something to make her angry, suddenly have a girl on his arm, or (as was most common) become a complete recluse and was not be seen for weeks after her determination had completely fled.

Nami sighed heavily, this time giving in enough to let a few tears escape before wiping them away. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about what it would be like to be with Law. To feel his arms around her, his skin against hers, his lips…but this? This was not at all what she wanted. To know they had been that close and not remember it, to know he had been drunk when it happened? She was sure a direct rejection would hurt less.

She wiped away one last stray tear and stood. Wallowing would do her no good, and it wouldn't help her pounding headache go away. She glanced over her shoulder to Law's window, relieved to see that the curtains were still in place. Hopefully he would wake up and not remember anything at all, she thought as she started walking home, that would be for the best.

* * *

><p>"Nami?" Robin's voice called, pulling her out of her thoughts.<p>

"Hm?" Nami blinked a few times, turning to look at her friend. "Sorry did you say something?"

"I asked when you were going to tell Law."

"I don't know, soon I suppose." She answered as her cell phone started to ring. She glanced at the screen to see it was Luffy before answering.

"Hey Luffy, what's up?"

"We are having a party at my house tonight! You gotta come!"

"A party? Why? Did you find another innocent victim to make friends with?" That was, after all, how Law ended up reluctantly joining their group

"Shihihihi, you're silly Nami! No it's a going away party for Tora-man!"

Nami sat up quickly, "what? Where's he going?"

"Some fancy school far away," Luffy answered and she could tell he was pouting. "He has to leave next week so we are throwing him a party tonight. It's at seven, don't be late!" He finished excitedly and, like normal, hung up before she could get another word in.

She stared at her phone for a long moment, lost again in her thoughts.

Law was leaving.

She was pregnant. With his baby.

And he was _leaving_.

He was leaving to go to medical school. She had once overhead Law and Chopper discussing their future plans. Medical School was four more years of classes, followed by anywhere between three to eight years as a resident if she remember correctly. Apparently they got super long, crazy hours and it was really stressful.

"I'm not going to tell him," she said decidedly.

Robin, who had been cleaning up the tea and heading for the door stopped in her tracks. She turned and looked at the younger woman with a curious expression. "What do you mean? You have to tell him."

Nami shook her head. "No I don't. Think about it Robin. He is leaving next week to go to medical school! He is going to have internships and his residency after that with completely crazy hours. The last thing he needs with all that stress is me saying 'hey, remember that drunken night we spent together? No? Oh well guess what? I'm pregnant.' That would throw all of his plans off. He can't become a doctor if he is up at 2 AM feeding a baby, or having to work as well to provide for one. It would keep him from his dream. I.." she paused, hesitant to conclude her thought, "I care about him too much to do that."

Robin set the tray back down and placed her hand on Nami's shoulder, "are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said with a firm nod, "besides, what Law doesn't know won't hurt him."

* * *

><p>The party was an intimate affair, just the main members of their group. That by no means meant it was a quiet party. In fact it was possibly one of the loudest they had thrown in a long time. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing a loud music video game of some sort in the living room. Sanji and Zoro were arguing loudly in the kitchen. Nami didn't know what about, and really didn't care. They always seemed to find a reason to bicker.<p>

Looking to escape the chaos Nami had slipped out the back door and was sitting on a love seat sized chair swing sipping her iced tea. She was watching the first few stars appear in the night sky when she heard the door behind her open. She turned around to find the guest of honor striding towards her.

Nami watched him carefully, wanting to drink in every bit of him while she still could. To be honest before she had retreated to the backyard she had spent most of the night watching him as discretely as she could.

"Not drinking tonight, Nami-ya?" He asked, gesturing to her glass, as he slipped into the space next to her.

She answered him with a small smile, thinking that it would be a long time before she could drink alcohol again and secretly pleased that he had noticed. "Are you excited to move?" She asked, wanting to keep the conversation away from why she would be abstaining.

He shrugged. "I guess, moving is such a hassle but that's where the school is."

"Well if it helps just remind yourself that you wont have to put up with Luffy dragging you around town and annoying you anymore."

He smiled, "That is part of the appeal, yes."

Nami yawned, stretching her arms above her head, "god I'm so tired."

"Trouble sleeping?"

She laughed, "the opposite, it seems all I've done today is sleep."

Suddenly his hand was on her forehead, his skin cool against her own.

"W-what are you doing?" Her voice betrayed how flustered she felt at the unexpected contact but if he noticed he didn't react to it.

"Checking if you have a temperature," he said with a frown. "You look flushed. You should probably head home and get a good night's sleep."

"Oh yeah," she said trying not to frown as he pulled his hand away, "is that an order?"

He nodded with a smirk, "doctor's orders."

"Well, I wouldn't want to ignore my doctor now would I?" She smiled brightly as she stood up and turned to head back inside.

He stood and moved to follow her, "do you want to me to drive you?"

Nami turned back to him, just outside the door and shook her head. "Thanks but I think Robin said she wanted to head home early tonight anyway. She has an appointment early tomorrow or something like that."

He stopped just out of arm's length from her and nodded, "I see. I'm going to be busy with packing so I'm not sure if I'll see you again before I go."

"Do you think you will ever come back?" Nami could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she waited eagerly and at the same time dreaded what his answer might be.

He stared down at her for a long moment, his grey eyes meeting her brown ones. She was beginning to think he wouldn't answer her at all, he did that from time to time when a conversation became too personal after all, when he spoke.

"I don't mind it here, there might be something worth coming back for."

Nami's breath caught in her throat and suddenly she wanted so badly to tell him, to beg him not to go and make her face this alone. When she remembered to breathe she took a deep breath and closed the short distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt him tense up as she buried her head in his chest.

"Nami-ya?" He asked uncertainly, "are you alright?"

She shook her head as much as she could with it pressed against his body. "I am-" she started before biting her lip to stop herself from saying something she had decided earlier not to.

"You are what?"

Taking a shaky breath she answered. "I am going to miss you."

She felt him relax slightly at her words, his arms lifting to encircle her shoulders.

Nami was sure she had never felt so many conflicting emotions all at once. She was sad that he was leaving, determined not to cry all over him, scared and unsure what to do about her pregnancy, elated at how wonderful it felt to finally be in his arms, and mad at herself for almost spilling the beans.

After what was probably longer than your typical friendly hug, but not near long enough for Nami's liking, she pulled away. His arms released her as soon as she started to move.

"I should get going," she said, turning away from him to walk back into the house to see if Robin and Franky were ready to leave. "Take care of yourself Law."

Law answered with a noncommittal grunt as she walked away, the door swinging to a close behind her.

He didn't follow her.

As Franky backed his car out of the drive way Nami stared up at the stars from the back seat. Finally away from him and out of sight she allowed herself to cry, albeit quietly.

Yes, what Law didn't know couldn't hurt him, but it would definitely hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - My titles are lame I know. Thanks for all the reviews 3

* * *

><p>The next morning Nami had the house all to herself. Robin had an appointment and Franky had work most of the day. After her morning trip to the bathroom that was starting to feel like a ritual she grabbed her laptop and settled herself on the comfiest part of their couch.<p>

She pulled up an internet browser and typed 'what to do if you are pregnant'. She had expected a lot of results but 83,600,000 was still a daunting number. She scrolled through the first page, glancing over titles like "_Your essential pregnancy to-do list_" and "_You're pregnant! Now what?_" but the one titled "_What to Do When Your Pregnancy Is Unexpected_" caught her eye and was the first one she clicked on. Her pregnancy was nothing if not unexpected.

She skimmed through the article. It talked about how unexpected pregnancy could be scary and confusing. Apparently the first thing she needed to do was see a doctor so they can do a blood test to confirm the home test results. Nothing she didn't already know there.

The next section was a what really caught her attention.

_I'm pregnant. What choices do I have?_

It had three listed possibilities.

_You can continue the pregnancy and raise the baby, even if you will be a single parent._

That one was pretty straight forward. Nami leaned her head back against the cushions, staring at the ceiling and trying to imagine that. Her mom was a single parent so she knew it was possible. When Nami was younger she had sometimes wished she had a father but looking back now she didn't mind not having one. Bellemere was an amazing parent and that more than made up for the lack of a father. Besides Genzo was always around if they needed a father figure.

She also remembered how hard Bellemere had worked to provide for Nami and her sister Nojiko. Things were always tight and while Bellemere tried not to show it both girls knew she worried about money a lot.

Nami wasn't much younger than Bellemere had been when she became a mother to them but she suddenly felt like a child again. I can't possibly raise a child all on my own, she thought. I don't have a job, almost no savings at all. She wasn't sure how she could even pay for the all the doctor's visits, let alone all the other medical bills she was sure would arise. Chopper was great when you were a little sick, he could always tell you if you needed to go get a prescription from a doctor but as far as seeing her through her pregnancy? He couldn't do that yet.

She sighed heavily and looked back down at the screen to check what option two was.

_You can continue the pregnancy and create an adoption plan to allow someone else to raise the child. _

She had been expecting that one. She was, after all, adopted herself. But this was her baby and whether he knew it or not it was Law's as well. She liked him a lot, but she also respected him as a friend and wasn't sure she could do that. How could she just give his baby to some random couple without even giving him a say in it? She did realize how hypocritical that thought was, seeing as how she had decided not to tell him about the baby but somehow giving the baby away felt…wrong.

Feeling more confused than ever she turned back to the computer screen hoping the third option might be more helpful.

_You can end the pregnancy._

She snapped the laptop shut. Nope. Not happening.

No matter how scared she was starting to get about this whole situation that was one thing she knew she could never do. Abortion was, in her opinion, only acceptable in very specific situations. Her inability to provide for a child and being scared were not good enough reasons to do that.

So that brought her back to the first two options. Raising the child on her own would be doable but really hard, though she knew she would have lots of friends to act as uncles and aunts (in addition to her own sister who would be thrilled to have a niece) or give the child away to be adopted by a stable, married couple that could give them everything they would need to grow happy and healthy.

She groaned in frustration, running her fingers through her hair and remembering what Robin had said the day before. One step at a time. Okay, she thought, reaching for her phone, first thing's first I need to see a doctor.

She had just finished setting up an appointment with her doctor for the next morning

when the front door swung open and Luffy entered, carrying a cardboard box.

"Hi Nami," he called happily, setting the box down on the coffee table and flopping onto the couch next to her, "are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Tora-man said you were sick last night."

"Oh he did huh?" She asked absently, turning her laptop off and trying to remember if they had any snacks in the fridge, Luffy was bound to ask for food soon. "When did he tell you that?"

"This morning," Luffy frowned, standing and walking towards the kitchen, "we helped him load his boxes into a truck. I told him it's stupid that he is moving, he could just finish college here."

She sighed, starting to rummage though the box. There were several random things in, some old books, medical texts of some kind, some movies she recognized from Robin's collection of horror films, and to her surprise a stuffed polar bear doll. "What is all of this Luffy?" she asked as he walked back into the room, a box of cookies in hand.

"Hm?" He swallowed and then answered, "Tora-man left them. Said the movies were Robin's so I came by to drop them off.

Nami pulled out the bear, loving the feel of its soft fur, "what about this?"

Luffy frowned, obviously trying to remember, "Ah right! He said that was for you."

"For me?" She asked, confused. Law had never given her anything before outside of obligatory birthday presents and the one year he drew her name for their secret Santa exchange. Then his gifts had always been practical, like the word a day calendar she received that Christmas. This was completely different. She smiled, running her fingers over the soft material. She was surprised by the uncharacteristic gesture but appreciated it more than he could ever know.

Nami looked up from the bear to see Luffy smiling at her, "did he say why?"

He shook his head, "nope, just asked me to make sure you got that. Oh, but he did say the bear is named Bepo!"

"Bepo?"

Luffy nodded, grinning brightly.

She looked back down at the bear, wondering when Law became the kind of man to own a stuffed animal, name it, and why in the world he would leave it with her. She also couldn't help wondering what else she didn't know about him, and felt a deep pang of sorrow to know she would never find out.

* * *

><p>As few days later Nami realized what the problem with Robin being the only person who knew why she was going to the doctor was. It meant she had to go alone. Robin was an Archeology professor at the university and had summer classes to teach so that left Nami sitting in an exam room by herself. The doctor, an incredibly old woman named Kureha, had immediately declared that she was indeed pregnant, with just a glance and a few pokes at Nami's stomach, but ordered the blood test anyway.<p>

Nami had been handed a stack of papers to read through while she waited. Some were basic 'what to expect' sort of guides and, after being asked if there was a father present, a pamphlet about the pros and cons of adoption and the adoption process. That was the one she decided to flip through first.

Most of what she read was really straight forward, and some was the same information she had found online. It wasn't until the more official side of things that she saw things that made her heart jump into her throat.

_The biological father can, if he can prove a that he was not aware or in not favor of the adoption and did not sign the release papers, contest it in court at any time until the child's 18th birthday._

That didn't worry Nami terribly. True, she had realized yesterday how little she knew about him and she honestly didn't know how he felt about kids, however she doubted he would think it worth the trouble to fight for custody if he found out about the baby after an adoption. Also since she didn't intend on telling him he wasn't likely to find out.

She looked back down at the paper to read the next bullet point.

_The adoptees had full custody and control over whether or not the child sees their biological parent(s) until their 18th birthday._

Nami read the sentence twice, to make sure she understood it. If she gave her baby up she wouldn't get to see them grow? She wasn't aware of this, her biological parents were unknown and assumed to be dead like Nojiko's so it had never come up.

This complicated things for Nami. She had almost decided to do adoption, that a stable house with two parents would be a better upbringing than she could currently manage, but it had never occurred to her that it could mean cutting all ties. Her hand resting against her stomach gripped her t-shirt as she considered that. Never getting to speak to her child, never seeing if they looked more like her or if Law's darker features were more prominent.

Nami still wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she knew that wasn't what she wanted.

The door opened and the doctor entered, smiling. "Well I was right, you are pregnant girlie." She handed Nami some papers with the official results. "Read these over, there is a list of things you need to cut out of your diet completely, some vitamins you need to start taking daily and a list of estimated prices for hospital services you will need. On your way our the nurse will schedule you for your first ultrasound and due date."

Nami glanced at the page of prices, let out a shaky breath and nodded, straightening all the papers to slip them into her purse. That number was much bigger than she thought it would be and made her feel a little sick to her stomach. Suddenly this all felt more real than it had the day before. She felt the most terrible urge to get home and watch her favorite movie eat chocolate and leave the big decisions for another day.

She walked in to the house ready to curl up on the couch and watch The Princess Bride. It was one of her go to movies when she was feeling down. The bear, Bepo is what Luffy had called it, was sitting on the couch where she had left it a few days ago. She picked it up, smiling softly at it. From further in the house the phone rang.

She set down the bear and headed to go answer the phone. The answering machine picked up as she walked in to the kitchen, meaning Robin or Franky was expecting a call and has set the machine to answer quickly. Figuring she would just let it run she poured herself a glass of orange juice while the recording played.

'Please leave a message after the beep" the robotic voice said and, after a short beep, a woman spoke.

"Ms. Nico, this is Kalifa from the National Adoption Center. I was just calling to let you know we received your paperwork. Call us when it is convenient to set up an appointment to come see the children you expressed interest in."

Nami set her glass down on the table, staring at the machine and wondering if she actually heard what she thought she did. She walked over to the machine and punched the repeat button.

Why would Robin be getting called by an adoption agency? She didn't think Robin would have called them about her baby, she hadn't even told her she was considering it. Plus Kalifa mentioned paperwork. She glanced at the clock, Robin wouldn't be home for a few hours. She figured she should return to her plan of chocolate and movies and ask Robin about it later.

She was sprawled out on the couch, pajama clad, holding Bepo close to her chest, and watching the ending of The Decoy Bride when Robin got home.

"Hello Nami, how was your doctor visit?" Robin asked in her usual pleasant, polite tone.

"I am good and fully knocked up," she answered with a small smile.

"How are you doing?"

Nami shrugged, moving to sit upright on the couch, "for now I'm okay. I have an ultrasound next week and they will figure out my due date then. I've decided not to think too hard about it until then."

"If you need anything let me know."

Smiling at her friend she replied, "thanks I will. Oh, you have a message from Kalifa."

A concerned expression crossed Robin's face. "Kalifa? Does that mean you heard what it is about?"

"A little, Robin why are you getting calls from an adoption agency?" She had been wondering about it ever since she had heard the message and was anxious to find out what was going on.

The older woman sat on the couch next to Nami and looked at her seriously, "I was going to wait until things were finalized before I said anything but now is a good a time as any I suppose. I found out about a year ago that I can't have children."

"Wha-" she started but Robin cut her off with a raised hand.

"Franky and I have been trying for quite a while to get pregnant and it hasn't gone well. Apparently there was a reason for that on my end."

Nami pulled her into a tight hug, "oh Robin I am so sorry. Wait!" She pushed the other woman back suddenly to look into her face. She grinned brightly, "I just had a brilliant idea!"

"You did?"

"Yes!" She began speaking excitedly, "you want a baby! I have one I can't possibly care for properly but the idea of giving it to someone else to raise hurts too much to imagine and abortion is completely out of the question. Why don't you and Franky adopt my baby?"

"But you just said that would hurt you," Robin pointed out with a frown.

"I meant giving it to strangers would hurt. If you and Franky raise the kid I could know, 100% for sure, they were in good hands. I could still know them, even if I'm not the one they call mom." To Nami this made perfect sense, she would get to know her child and Robin and Franky could provide everything she couldn't including two parents.

"Nami are you sure about this?"

She nodded, "I think so, yeah. It's about what's best for the baby right?" She touched her stomach as she spoke, still feeling a little perturbed to know that someone was growing in there. Nami looked up at her friend, seeing the anxious expression on her face and smiled. "This is for the best."

When Franky got home from work that evening he was so excited by their news he picked both girls up and danced around in circles, all the while crying and heartily denying any such action.

* * *

><p>The doctor had warned Nami that with her slim build she would show early, and probably within the next three weeks so she figured she needed to tell her friends before they all noticed the difference in her. Luffy she wagered wouldn't notice for a while, but the others were more observant. They invited everyone over and once Zoro, the last to arrive as normal, were seated in the living room Nami stood up in front of all their friends.<p>

"I have something to tell you guys," Nami said, feeling nervous. She took a deep breath before blurting out "I'm pregnant."

The reactions were immediate. Everyone started talking all at once and she hand to hold her hands up and shout to get them to quiet down enough that she could continue.

"Let me finish! I'm pregnant, no I will not tell you who the father is, and Robin and Franky are going to adopt the baby." She said quickly before they could interrupt her again.

They all took the news differently. Chopper wanted to give her an examination and see the papers the doctor gave her, Luffy and Usopp were dancing around excited that they would have a new friend to play with, Sanji was moping in a corner muttering something about how he was the only man allowed to love Nami, Brook pulled out his violin and started playing all the lullabies he knew, while promising to compose something special just for the baby, and Zoro was looking at Nami with a scrutinizing gaze. She noticed it at the time but before she could ask him what was wrong she was distracted by Brook asking to see her panties.

She had completely forgotten about it when he cornered her in the kitchen about an hour later.

"So when are you going to tell Law about the baby?" He asked, his tone was causal but the look in his eyes was anything but.

"W-what on earth are you talking about?" she asked, flustered, he couldn't possibly know could he? "Why would I tell Law?"

"Oh please," he scoffed, drinking from the sake bottle he was holding, "you don't really think no one noticed the two of you leaving the graduation party hanging all over one another do you?"

She gaped at him, unsure what to say. It had never occurred to her that they had been seen to be honest.

"And now," he continued, "a month later you are pregnant and won't tell anyone who the dad is? It's not hard to figure out. So when are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not going to."

"What?" He demanded, setting the bottle down with more force than necessary, "you can't - no you shouldn't keep this from him."

"Zoro please try to understand," she pleaded, wringing her hands together, "I don't think he even remembers that night and he just moved to focus on school. The last thing he needs is all the stress of a baby on top of everything else. I'm going to let Robin and Franky adopt the baby, it's what's best for the child."

Zoro stared at her for a long, tension filled moment before he sighed heavily. "You can't keep this from him forever you know that right? He deserves to know about this."

She bit her lip before looking up to meet his gaze. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"No I won't, but eventually you should."


End file.
